The New Friends
by The Frozen Snowflake
Summary: Elsa becomes intensley jealous when Anna has some new friends over to play. Pre-Frozen Fanfic.


**A/N: Hi all! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. School is really pressurising at the moment. Anyway, I thought of a new fic for our favourite pair of sisters. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Seven year old, Elsa, was lying on her bed, reading one of her favourite novels<em>. Sleeping Beauty<em> was always a thrilling adventure to the young girl. She loved the main character, Briar Rose, and thought she was a very warm and influential character. She loved the fairies that looked after her day and night, for sixteen years. She was also very fond of the Prince, and thought him so bold and daring to save the young maiden from eternal slumber.

However, Elsa knew who her real favourite character was. She knew that she shouldn't look for a role model in someone so evil, with wicked magic, and a malicious mind. Elsa's favourite character was The Wicked Fairy.

Yes, Elsa knew that her ambitions were wrong and outrageously full of sin. But, Elsa couldn't help but like this Wicked Fairy. She didn't admire the fairy because of her diabolic actions, or because her sinister consciousness. She simply favoured her because of her strength in character.

Although all of her Fairy-tales told her to wait for her Prince, and to be weak and timid in character, Elsa knew that this wasn't right. Elsa was a strong person, and believed in fighting for what was right. She felt that Briar Rose was definitely a doormat. Elsa would relate to the protagonist a whole lot more, if she had have known why she had the curse, and removed it herself.

The Wicked Fairy took a whole new atmosphere. The Wicked Fairy had confidence, and strength. The Wicked Fairy fought her own battles, and had much more depth to her character. There was also a mysterious atmosphere surrounding the antagonist of the story. A mystery Elsa wished and was eager to know, but knew she never could.

"Anna loves this story. Probably because she likes the fairies," Elsa smiled to herself at the thought of her little sister. Anna had gone into the village with Gerda to pick up some groceries, Elsa was invited to go too, but decided to stay behind and read.

Suddenly, a burst of laughter rang through the air. It was so merry, it sounded like bells ringing at Christmas. Elsa, confused by Anna's ability to make her laughter sound like it was coming from about three or four people all at once, decide to go and investigate.

She walked down the halls, listening to her feet hit the hard surface beneath her._ Pitter-PAT, pitter-PAT._ She was trying to take her mind of what Anna might be doing. Jealousy was one of Elsa's failings, especially to those around whom she loved.

As she neared the Great Hall, the giggling magnified to her ears, followed by great big thuds, smacking of the floor. Whatever was going on in there, it had to include elephants. Otherwise, Elsa would be amazed at how such a little girl could create so much noise. Then again, this was Anna. Anna, the same girl who tried to see what was up a horse's nose. With Anna around, anything was possible.

"No way, Marietta! I can jump the highest!" A high, unfamiliar voice danced its way into Elsa's ears. Elsa could feel energy bubbling up in her. Not her cryokinesis-power energy, but an emotion energy, that made her want to throttle whoever was behind that corner.

"NO! I CAN! I CAN!" Anna squealed, shaking the whole castle with her leaps.

Elsa hid her hands with her blue satin sleeve. The last thing she wanted was to create an ice display on whoever was waiting behind the door.

"Shush! I hear someone! It's Elsa," Anna's voice softened, making Elsa's heart leap. Maybe Anna was playing with a new maid?

Elsa rounded the corner into the Great Hall. She closed her eyes, Praying it wasn't anything more than a few simple maids having fun with her little fireball of energy.

"Hey ELSA! Why are you sleeping?" The sprightly four year old yelled, running up to her older sister.

Elsa opened her eyes to find the strawberry blonde in front of her. Her big eyes gazed up at Elsa with admiration and excitement. Elsa almost forgot the other three small people behind her sister.

"Hello, Anna. How are you?" Elsa said calmly, clearing her throat.

"Good! I has friends! Marietta, Victoria and Elizabeth! They're four!" Anna smiled, holding up four fingers to empathise her words.

Elsa stared at the girls behind her sister. Hot fury bubbled inside her stomach, working its way up to her throat. Her face felt hot and flushed, and her fists were clenched under her fists. She fixed her eyes on her sister's new companions, as she already felt the coolness of her ice on her fingertips.

The first girl was thin and pale. She had golden-blonde hair, the type you would see in fairy-tales and books. The type of hair that always the protagonists always have. The type Elsa wished she, herself could have.

The girl had large, beady eyes behind her spectacles. Her face was sharp and typically described the type of face you would expect a four-year old to have. Her cheeks were full, and chubby, but not overly pink. The poor girl looked underfed. Elsa would have felt immensely sorry for the girl, if she didn't already feel boiling envy against her.

The second girl was different. She had jet black hair and was healthily chubby. The girl was very short for her height, and looked a couple of years younger. Her round face beamed at Elsa, who sheepishly returned a half smile, half scowl.

The third girl had oak brown hair and was neither underfed nor overly chubby. She was quite adorable with chocolate brown eyes. She was short for her height as well, but not very. Her face was painted with delicate features, and a grin, as all four year olds should have a grin.

"Hi! Me Marietta!" The thin, golden-haired girl spoke up, her smile almost as big as her.

"Elsa, Princess Elsa, Anna's _sister_," Elsa empathised sister, and glared at Anna with utmost rage.

"Me is Victoria!" The dark haired girl greeted, sheepishly, obviously overwhelmed by Elsa.

"I'm sure you are," Elsa cuttingly replied.

"You is… Me is… I is Elizabeth!" The last girl gasped, confused with her words.

"She is always do that!" Anna explained to Elsa, who nodded in a snobby manner in response.

"Yes well, I think Anna has to do some work for our tutor, so if you kindly excuse us. Our Maid in Chief, Gerda will return you to your homes," Elsa said, steering Anna away from her friends.

"No! Mot-der said I can has a day off!" Anna grinned, and struggled out of Elsa's grip.

Elsa flinched at these words. The ice was defiantly cooling her arm now. She thawed it quickly and ran towards Anna.

"Anna! I need to talk to you!" Elsa hissed, and an impatient Anna came totting over.

"What?"

"Did you tell them about the secret? Did you? You know you're not allowed to!"

"No! I wouldn't do that to you Elsa! I promise I not say anything!" Anna swore, her eyes full of love and promise.

"Okay, but they have to go home!"

"WHY?" Anna wailed, her eyes watering.

"Um, because we have to get dinner," Elsa's voice wavered as she made up an excuse.

"But Mot-der says they can stay for dinner," Anna reasoned, exhaling in relief.

Elsa's mind buzzed with the amount of angry and ireful thoughts spinning through her head. In her moment of supreme rage, she glared at Anna, before letting her temper take over her.

"FINE! SEE IF I CARE! I'M NOT GOING TO DINNER! AND YOU CAN TELL YOUR NEW BEST FRIENDS!"

"Elsa-"

"NO! I'VE HAD IT! GOODBYE ANNA!" And with that, Elsa stormed out of the Hall, leaving all four of her spectators shell-shocked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please tell me what you think. I don't mind critism, as long as it is constructive.  
>Please be honest, and I hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Love**

**-TheFrozenSnowflakexx (gosh, it feels so long sicne I last did that!)**


End file.
